Watch Out for Snakes
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: A late night visit makes Azusa question everything she's come to know. ch 61 spoilers, mild JustinxAzusa. Oneshot.


**Fandom:** Soul Eater

**Characters:** Justin Law, Yumi Azusa

**Pairing:** JustinxAzusa if you squint

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **Is BJ still alive in the manga? No. Therefore, I don't own Soul Eater.

**Summary:** A late night visit makes Azusa question everything she's come to know.

**Setting/Time frame:** Azusa's apartment, Death City; sometime after Chapter 62

**Time: **an hour

**A/N:** I've always thought this pairing was cute. I like it more as a little-boy-crush of Justin's on Azusa, but I'm pleased with how I wrote this. Azusa is love and fun to write, as is Justin. Gotta write them more.

I have a whole explanation for the implications I've put in this story. If you would like to know my reasoning, by all means PM/Note me and I'll share it with you. :3

_**Not beta'd yet!

* * *

**_

Watch Out For Snakes

-mild JustinxAzusa, ch 61 manga spoilers-

Azusa took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes wearily. Ever since the Kishin had been released and Justin gone rouge, she'd been pulling her fair share of all-nighters. She let out a tired sigh and pushed back from her desk. The entire surface was littered with the copies of the papers Kilik had found in Medusa's lab in Africa; the female Death Scythe had been pouring over then for several hours, trying to decipher the code they were written in.

The Asian woman trudged to her kitchen, and started a pot for tea. She dropped tea bags into the pot and after the water had come to a boil, she poured the water into a cup. She drank it all straight; no sugar, no milk, just straight tea. She poured another cup and drained that one the same way. No milk, no sugar, just tea.

Azusa leaned against the counter for a moment, letting the caffeine enter her bloodstream and wake her up. Afterwards, she made another cup, this time with both sugar and milk, and took it back to her desk. She dropped it, however, when she saw who was sitting in her chair.

"What are you doing here?!" She growled, ignoring the mess at her feet and her arm transformed into its gun form. Her companion smiled at her, his teeth shining eerily in the moonlight coming from the open sliding glass door. Obviously his way in.

"'Ello, love, long time no see." His voice was raised slightly, as always. Azusa pointed her arm-gun at him, but he simply stood and batted it out of the way as he got closer to her. "Not even a 'hello'? I guess you didn't miss me."

"Get out, Justin!" the elder Death Scythe snarled. "Get out and stay out!"

The traitor simply smiled and continued to advance. Azusa didn't realize she was backing up until her back hit the wall. "Really now, Yumi. You were never like this before." His hand reached out and brushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

"That was before you betrayed Shibusen!" Azusa hissed.

"Hmmm. . ." Justin's hand traveled down from her ear, brushing along her jawline until he cupped her chin in his hand. Azusa stiffened. "So he did go with that story. Thought he would. I've missed you, Yumi. Being with those barbarians does a number on ones innocent and holy soul."

"Your soul is anything but innocent!"

"Is it, now?" He looked amused and his blue eyes sparkled deviously in the darkness.

"You murdered BJ in cold blood and then framed Stein for your deeds!"

"Did I?" Justin tilted his head sideways, his fingers tightening around her chin. "What proof do you have?"

"Well—" Azusa paused. There was really no concrete information on his guilt, just speculation, coincidences, and Marie and Stein's testimony.

"Mmmhmm~!" He smiled again. "Figured it out, have you, love? There's another player in this game, and he's trapped in Noah's book."

"If you mean Death the Ki—" She was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"There's another being trapped in Eibon's book," Justin said quietly. "A being that will be a danger to us all if, and most probably once, it is released." He leaned in, their chests touching and murmured in her ear, "Noah plans to attack Shibusen soon. You should prepare."  
"Why are you telling me this?!" Azusa asked once he leaned back.

"Because Death City is my home, no matter what side I'm on." Justin's face was serious. "God doesn't like it when innocent civilians die in wars. I care about Death City and its inhabitants."

"Next thing you know you're going to be kissing me and proclaim your undying love for me," Azusa snapped.

The priest chuckled. "That's way to cliché for my tastes. Now, I must go. Noah doesn't know I'm here, and I'd like to keep it that way." He smiled, then the pressure from her chest vanished and he stepped back. In his hands he held a page from the Book of Eibon.

"Be careful, and watch out for snakes, love." Then he was sucked into the paper and was gone.

Azusa released the pent-up breath she didn't realize she was holding. Had see been wrong about Justin all this time? Was something else really going on? Was this just him lying, or was it the truth?

She adjusted her glasses before rubbing a headache which now throbbed at her temples. She cleaned up the broken cup and spilt tea, then decided after several minutes sleep would be the best way to fix things for now. She dropped onto her futon and as she drifted off to sleep she head Justin's final words reverberate around her cranium.

"_Watch out for snakes, love."_

What on Earth could he have meant by that?

* * *

**A/N: **Hope ya liked it! Please tell me what you thought in a review!


End file.
